rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
CygwinInstallGuide
I suspect this is getting old and as of Nov 2009 does not work. = Request Tracker (RT) under Cygwin installation instructions = # Install Cygwin ## Get it from http://cygwin.com/ ## If you already have cygwin, rerun setup.exe and let it update all packages ## Install the Perl and Apache2 packages ## ???Question: what other packages are required? autotools/etc.? mysql? # (If you want to use CPAN shell) Update CPAN. You can install Test::Reporter to report success/failure to module owner. Install Bundle::RT. # Download and unpack Request Tracker # Follow installation Instructions in rt README file ## If any Perl problems arise during 'make fixdeps', run 'cpan' and 'install Bundle::CPAN' and 'reload cpan' ## If any modules don't install from 'make fixdeps', run 'cpan' and install from there ## If strange errors about directory moving/removing/etc. occur, exit cpan and remove everything under the .cpan directory (esp. build directory) and retry ## If tests fail (many do under Cygwin) use 'force install' and report problem to module maintainer. ## For serious perl problems, try asking http://perlmonks.org/ ## You can report errors in the Perl modules to https://rt.cpan.org/ # ??? What next after this? I only got this far... ??? = Help = I now get complaints about the groups and users that don't exist when doing 'make install' I have problems creating the groups and users that 'make fixdeps' requests... when I add them to /etc/passwd and /etc/groups, chown to root still does not work when running 'make install' Let's see if we can get complete Cygwin installation instructions in here, I haven't been able to find any anywhere on the 'net. = FAQ for installing Request Tracker (RT) under Cygwin = * Directory operations (for some Perl modules, for example) fail because of spaces in the directory name, as in 'Documents and Settings' ** some programs don't handle spaces in filenames correctly. Change the users home directory to '/cygwin/home/' ** if CPAN doesn't like this change and wants to use the old directory, change the dirname in '/usr/lib/perl5/5.8/CPAN/Config.PM' to the new home directory ** alternatively, don't change the home directory and just point CPAN to a dir without spaces * I get a message like "unable to remap c:\cygwin\bin\.dll to same address as parent (0x1220000) != 0x1230000" - what do I do? ** install the Cygwin package 'rebase' and run 'rebaseall' * some CPAN modules want to replace in-use files. How do I do this? ** Update CPAN and retry ** exit cpan, 'cd ~/.cpan/build/' and 'make Makefile.PL;make:make test;make install' * Several modules fail installation under Cygwin. ** File::Slurp - I think, this is test problem under Cygwin Perl. Skipping tests should be ok. ** [=DBD::SQLile] - install latest. You only need this if you're going to use SQLite as data base. ** WWW::Mechanize - install 1.20 or earlier. Note that you only need this module for testing purposes. Production users can skip it. ** All problems of Apache::Session installation under Win32 and Cygwin are fixed in version 1.82. * How do I add a User under Cygwin? $ net user NewUser password /add /yes $ net localgroup NewUser /add $ mkpassd -l -u NewUser >> /etc/passwd * What UID/GID should the user 'root' have? ** root should be 0:0 since this is what most programs expect * Which users and groups do I need to create? ** Here are the users and groups that fixdeps wants: users: rt group (rt)...found bin owner (root)...found libs owner (root)...found libs group (bin)...found web owner (www)...found web group (www)...found